31 Day Aveyond Fandom Challenge
by GhedahrianVampress
Summary: So, the challenge was created by queen-of-ice101, and I just want to say that it was a great idea! Most days I will be writing, but some days I might take to tumblr and post a rant or something.
1. Day 1 - Galahad Teomes

So, I'm going to be attempting the 31 Day Aveyond Fandom Challenge, which is a challenge that was made by the lovely, queen-of-ice101! Day One's topic is: Favourite AV1 Character, and for me that is definitely either Te'ijal or Galahad! (Even though there are dozens of amazing characters to choose from.) However, because I plan to write Te'ijal later on, I figured that I would write Galahad instead.

* * *

Vampires ... They were the most elusive race to ever walk Aia. Centuries ago, they had roamed freely, taking the lives of innocents for the sake of quenching a thirst that would never die. At least, that was what Sir Galahad's late father had once told him. He had never seen one himself, but his ancestor, who incidentally had been a well-known vampire hunter, had left a detailed description of each of the vampires he had staked in his journals. Galahad had never understood how he was able to remember the face of each vampire he killed, but he could only imagine that he must have had an awfully good memory.

Sometime between the days of his ancestor and his time, Vampires had seemed to vanish into thin air without a trace. Nobody had seen any since then. For most of his life, he had found himself doubting whether they even existed, but now ... He couldn't deny it ... especially not when the proof of their existence was standing before him, looking straight at him with hungry red eyes.

When he made the offer to accompany the young sword singer, he had never imagined that she might be travelling with a vampire, for the creature had been absent when he joined. However, as soon as they had reached the forest, a lightning fast figure, dressed almost completely in red, had shot out in front of them, announcing that she had finished her hunt and was ready to go again. While he did not see any evidence of hunting on the creatures face, but that did not stop him from imagining all the innocent humans she had devoured.

Without hesitation, he pulled out his sword, pointing it at the monster's chest. He might not have had a wooden stake on hand, but he figured that a blade would work just as well. Unfortunately, he soon discovered that he had been wrong in that judgment, for the creature grabbed the razor sharp blade with her bare hand, and with almost no effort at all, pulled it out of his hand, throwing it off to the side.

With an unsettling grin on it's face, the creature began to move closer to him. With every step she took, Galahad took one back. He kept his eyes firmly locked on her, fearing that if he looked away for even a second, she would pounce on Rhen and her friends, draining their bodies dry.

"I've never seen a human look at me with so much passion," the she-creature remarked, "and what a tasty looking human you are too."

"Stay away from me, creature of darkness!" Galahad exclaimed.

He expected that the creature could respond in many different ways to his insult; lunging at him being one of them. However, he was not prepared for the response she gave him instead. Of all the things she could have done, she chose to laugh ... He furrowed a brow at her, unsure of what exactly was going on, and by looking at the rest of the group, it seemed that they too were thinking the same thing.

"You flatter me with such flirtatious remarks, my tasty tidbit," she said.

Galahad's jaw dropped open. This creature was clearly insane. He had just insulted her to her face, and she thought he was flirting with her ... He had never heard of anything so messed up. How on earth had she mistaken his insult for a compliment? Well ... He supposed that being called a creature of darkness might not be the worst thing to call a Vampire. However, he still could not quite understand her logic. The tone of his voice clearly proved that he hated her. At least, he thought so.

"What is your name?" she asked.

Galahad hesitated. Was it wise to tell her his name? He honestly didn't see any harm in it. After all, it was just a name. It wasn't as though he would be giving her a piece of information that she could somehow use against him later on. Despite this, he was still a bit unsure. Surely she must have some twisted ulterior motive behind wanting to know his name. He felt as though it would be better if he refused to tell her his name, just to be on the safe side.

However, in that moment, some unknown force seemed to take a hold of him, forcing him to speak against his will. "Sir Galahad Teomes," he blurted out all of a sudden.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Galahad," the creature said with a smirk. "I am Te'ijal Ravenfoot, and may I just say that I am looking so forward to travelling with you."

Then, with a wink, she turned from him and left to rejoin the others. Galahad couldn't help but watch her retreating back, briefly noticing the way her hips sways in an almost seductive manner, before forcing himself to look away, silently chastising himself for even letting himself be taken in by her vile charms for such a brief moment. He was definitely not looking forward to travelling with her.


	2. Day 2 - Priestess Guild

Day Two's topic is: Mage Guild of Choice (Any Game). This one was actually difficult for me because not all of the the games have mage guilds. It took me a long time to figure out which one to pick, and even longer to figure out what I was gonna write for it, but eventually I figured it out. My guild of choice would have to be the priestess guild in AP for Talia. I almost always have her join it, mostly because it is canon. She is a priestess in AV1. Plus, the healing powers she gets from it are super handy... Especially when you have a reckless blue haired knight in the party ...

* * *

Devin gritted his teeth as he pried the bandage off his shoulder, wincing slightly as he felt Talia pour her magic over the deep cut. His whole arm began to glow and tingle with white magic as the cut gradually began to heal. The blood gushing out dissipated. The skin quickly grew back. Before long, his arm was as good as new. There was no evidence left to prove that he had ever been wounded. He had to admit that Talia's priestess abilities certainly did come in handy.

"By the time this whole quest is over, I'll owe you hundreds of favors; one for every injury you've healed," he said, pulling the sleeve of his tunic down.

"Well, you can start by not getting into any more fights with Alicia," Talia said. "If that's even possible for you."

"She started it," Devin claimed.

"I did not!" Alicia retorted from behind them, where she was busy tending to her own wounds. "You're the one who said that I was weak and unable to take care of myself!"

"I never said that!"

"Are you sure, because that was certainly the impression I got when you jumped in front of me when we were battling those trolls! You didn't even give me a chance to fight for myself!"

Talia let out a frustrated sigh as she listened to the two of them argue. It seemed as though they were unable to go even a single day without fighting. They were honestly starting to give her a headache. She wasn't entirely sure who was to blame for it. In a way they were both to blame. Devin could be impulsive at times, but for the most part he was simply acting on what he had been taught as a child.

Back in Elden, it had always fallen to the men to protect the women in moments of danger, and for good reason. Most women in Elden didn't know how to defend themselves. They tended to their gardens, healed the sick, took care of their homes, raised their children, and things such as that. Women in Thais were almost completely opposite. Sure there were a few that did those same things, but there were many who had trained to become warriors, and Talia could only assume that Devin wasn't quite used to that. Alicia didn't understand his mindset, and he didn't understand hers, and so the two of them were constantly butting heads.

"Quit your yammering, you fools!" Jack yelled over top of the arguing. "Some of us are trying to sleep here!"

Unfortunately, that did nothing to stop the two of them from arguing. However, it did give Talia an idea. Pulling out her spell book, she flipped through it for a few minutes before closing it again and putting it back into her backpack. "Sleep!" she yelled out.

She felt her power flow through her hands and staff, and then into the air. A small cloud of sleeping dust soon appeared around both Devin and Alicia's head's. They immediately stopped arguing and fell to the ground. Within minutes, they were both sound asleep and snoring.

"Oh, thank the goddess!" Jack exclaimed. "If only you had thought of that months ago!"

Ignoring Jack's remark, Talia went and grabbed a couple of blankets, spreading them out over each of them, watching as they cuddled into them in their sleep. Then, she grabbed a blanket for herself and went to lay down between the two of them. She knew that it was only a temporary solution, but at least she had a way to quieten them down. It would have to work until the day came that the two of them were able to come to an understanding with one another. For all their sake's, she hoped that day came sooner rather than later.


	3. Day 4 - Te'ijal Ravenfoot

_Day Four's theme/topic is: Favourite Character, and anyone who knows me even the slightest bit knows that is none other than Te'ijal Ravenfoot! She's just so funny and amazing, and yeah! I adore her!_

 _Also, I should point out that I did not skip day three. I couldn't come up with a fic for it, so I just posted a small rant on Tumblr._

* * *

Sunlight ... Te'ijal had always been fascinated by it. She wasn't quite sure why that was the case, seeing as she couldn't even remember her life before becoming a vampire. She didn't remember what it felt like. Well, she knew what it felt like as a vampire. It felt as though your whole body was on fire. She had made several attempts to go out during the day, foolishly wanting to see what a sunrise looked like. Unfortunately for her, she never managed to fulfill that particular desire.

Now, it seemed as though she was about to finally find out after so many centuries. It all started when a group of human heroes ventured into Halloween Hills, wearing braids of garlic around their necks. One of them was even carrying a stake. At first, she thought that another staking was going to occur, but she soon found out that was not the case. These humans had come to help instead of hunt.

Te'ijal had been confused by their actions. Gyendal had always claimed that humans were vile, and she had seen more than enough proof to prove that they did oppress vampires. However, these ones did not. During their time in Ghed'ahre, they had not staked even a single vampire. They destroyed the demon that had plagued their town, and rescued their guardian, Rashnu. It was surprising.

After watching this group of humans from a distance, Te'ijal formed a plan to test just how accepting they were of the undead. She approached them and asked them to find her a bottle of sunscreen, offering to join them if they did this. They left for a while, but soon enough they returned again, and much to Te'ijal's surprise, they had brought her a bottle of sunscreen as she had asked. The purple-haired uplander told her that she could come with them, but only if she promised not to bite any of them.

It was a hard bargain, but one that Te'ijal couldn't refuse. And so, she found herself standing before the gate that seperated the land of the living from the land of the dead. To a certain extent, she almost felt a bit nervous. What would she find out there? Would it be just as boring as the underworld? Would she find something, or perhaps even someone, to entertain her?

"Are you ready, Te'ijal?" Rhen asked, her hand resting on the gate handle as she glanced back at the vampress.

"Feel free to change your mind, bloodsucker," Lars added in.

Rhen rolled her eyes. "Ignore him. He hates everything and everybody."

Te'ijal nodded her head. "Yes, humans. I have never been so ready in my entire life."

With that, Rhen pulled open the gate, revealing the forest on the other side. Te'ijal watched as the others all stepped out before slowly following after. The moment she crossed through into the land of the living, she felt warmth wash over her cold skin, the sun shining straight into her eyes, causing her to squint for the first few moments as she got used to it. Moments passed and there was no sign of smoke to be found coming from her. The sunscreen had worked.

Certain that she would not turn to ash any time soon, she went forward with confidence, following the group of humans as they navigated their way through the forest and climbed up over the mountains. As she stood high up on the mountain peak, she couldn't help but look back down at where they had come from. The scenery from so high up was absolutely breathtaking. Well ... It might have been, had she any breath to be taken.

Then she remembered Gyendal. She hadn't informed him of her decision to leave, mostly because he was busy searching through every book in the Ghed'ahre library, looking for a way to take over the human world. He was so wrapped up in his research that he wasn't even aware of the fact that a group of humans had entered the underworld. However, she knew that he would find out eventually.

He would be furious with her. After all, she had chosen to join forces with the humans, even if it was just temporarily. She wouldn't be able to return until she came up with a story to convince him, along with everyone else, that she still did hate humans just as much as them. No ideas came to mind as to how she would do that, but she was sure that something would come to her along the way. Until it did, she resolved that she was going to enjoy every minute of her adventure, traveling the world and having fun along the way. She was looking forward to it.


	4. Day 9 - Gyendal Ravenfoot

_Day Nine's theme is: Most Powerful Villain/Boss. Now, I'm gonna actually pretend that the theme is 'favourite villain' instead, because that wasn't one of the questions, and I felt it should have been. Villains are people too, for the most part (Some happen to be demons). Gyendal is one of those villains that I've loved from the start, because despite the fact that he is evil and is trying to take over the world, he isn't completely evil. He has both good traits and bad. He wants to enslave humanity because he wants to free vampires from the oppression of humans. He's fighting for a cause he believes in._

* * *

Gyendal let out a frustrated sigh as he descended the front steps of the library in Ghed'ahre. Two weeks! He had spent two weeks searching through every single book in the library, hoping that he would find something to help him achieve his goal. He had been tempted on more than one occasion over the course of those two weeks to just burn every last one of the useless books to a crisp, but he had refrained, convincing himself that he might one day have need of them.

The vampires had been oppressed for far too long, hated simply because they were different, and hunted simply for the pleasure of it. Humans always claimed that vampires were nothing but bloodthirsty savages, but in Gyendal's mind, it was the humans who were the bloodthirsty savages. It was his intention to enslave the savage humans, giving them a taste of their own medicine and ensuring that the roles were reversed. Vampires would be once again free and humans would be hunted. He was determined to see this dream become a reality, and that was why he had spent the last two weeks searching through the library.

Unfortunately, he was starting to realize that he wasn't going to accomplish his task by hiding away in the Underworld. What he was looking for was a powerful artifact or even a spell that could somehow vanquish all light from the land above. Only then would the vampires be free without fear of burning to death. Yet it seemed that in order to find it, he was going to have to infiltrate the human world, and that would take some time, seeing as he would be limited to searching only at night.

Without delay, he strode away from the library, making his way through the village towards the house he shared with his sister. If he was not mistaken, and he was sure that he was not, the sun would be setting in the Overworld in a few hours, and he needed to gather a few things for his journey. Not only that, but he needed to inform his sister. Perhaps he would even invite her to come along. It had been ages since Te'ijal had left the village, and he knew all too well how bored she was.

Pushing open the door of his home, Gyendal was surprised when he noticed that Te'ijal was nowhere to be found. He was confused at first. Where could she have possibly gone? She rarely ever left the house, complaining that her friends were all helplessly stupid, and that most of the shops were nothing but a waste of space. The Ravenfoot siblings typically preferred to keep to themselves, spending more time with each other than anyone else. Everyone in the village knew that, and kept out of their way.

That was when he noticed that strange smell wafting through the house. It was a smell he knew all too well. It was the smell of human blood, mixed with the repugnant scent of garlic. Gyendal began to panic as that piece of information came to mind.

"How in the world did humans get in!?" he exclaimed, hurrying through the house as he searched every room for signs of a fight. "Ahvren assured me that we would be safe!"

He stopped dead in his tracks when he came to her bedroom. All of her belongings were gone! Her bow and quiver of arrows were missing, as was her cloak. Aside from that, there was no visible signs of a struggle, or death, which was a bit of a relief. His sister hadn't been killed ... However, that still didn't answer the question as to where she was.

Quickly retracing his steps out of the house, he slammed the door behind him, quickly casting a magical shield around the house to protect it from any more intruders before rushing off towards the village square. There weren't many vampires wandering around, save for a couple of vampresses, Arcadia and Viviane, who happened to be standing in front of the gown shop, admiring the dresses on display through the window.

He thought about asking them, but decided against the idea as he wasn't particularly in the mood to deal with their shameless flirting. Unfortunately for him, they noticed his presence and came scurrying towards him before he could get away.

"Lord Gyendal, it has been so long since we have seen you!" Viviane declared. "I noticed that you did not escort Queen Avhren to the council gathering last month. Have the two of you broken up?"

"Nevermind that," Gyendal replied, trying his best to not show how irritated he was by their presence. "Do either of you know where my sister is. I returned home just a few moments ago to find the house empty and smelling of humans."

"Are you not aware of what has been going on as of recent?" Arcadia asked. "A group of human heroes visited our village a couple of weeks ago and rescued Rashnu from the demon you imprisoned in the crypt underneath the graveyard."

"They left for a while, but came back just a few days ago. Te'ijal must have hypnotized them or something, because they brought her a vial of sunscreen, and even allowed her to join them on their adventure," Viviane continued to explain. "The lucky bat is probably having the time of her life, feasting on the lot of them, as well as all the other humans out there."

Gyendal's eyes widened slightly at this surprising piece of information. "How did the humans manage to enter the Underworld? The entrance is securely locked, and only a select few have keys to it."

They both shrugged. "We assume that Rashnu gave a key to one of the guardians in the Overworld, and that guardian must have given it to the human heroes. Either way, I wouldn't worry about Te'ijal too much."

"She'll most likely return once she's had her fill."

Having heard all that he cared to hear from those two, Gyendal swiftly turned and started in the direction of the Cathedral. He needed to have a discussion with Rashnu about his trust in the humans. The old fool had always been convinced that there were some humans that were good. Then, once the sun had set, he would go out and search for Te'ijal. His search would have to be delayed until another night. There was no way that he would be able to focus on anything else until he knew his sister was safe.


End file.
